PT'S Thing Of Comedy
by Gotham Champion
Summary: This is my, me being Potter's Tardis, and my journal of stories, ideas and pretty much comedy incarnated
1. Chapter 1

PT'S Thing Of Comedy

Hello my faithful readers!

*Yeah right*

"Shut it, random voice in my head which I am now writing down."

*Make me-* I now kick him in the meatballs.

Anyway, this is PT'S thing of comedy! Where I just post random funny things and no, I will not bore the living daylights out of you.

'Voice in head sniggers.'

Ok, we are going to from-now-on refer to the annoying voice in head as 'Annoying Voice', or AV for short. Now, who here wants pizza?

*I do!* Says AV.

/Throws pizza in AV's face/

'Smirks.'

*HA HA I'M NOT REAL HA HA!*

I am really sorry about him fanfic readers, he doesn't seem to take my warnings to heart, so I am going to call in some emergency backup.

/Rings The Joker/

"Hell Joker, hi I know that you are having a nice pizza with The Writing Therapist and when you're not doing that you and the rest of the Two's a crowd crew are making another scene. Anyway, I need you to come and murder AV for me, would that be too much of a problem?" I ask on my mind phone.

"No, not really anyway, me and the others HAHAHAHA are going around looking for HAHAHAHAHA jobs (fanfics) right now. Anyway, I'd be delighted to help HAHAHAHAHA you out. Let me get the rest of Harry's family (read the fanfics) together and find my bazooka HAHAHAHAHA!" He replied in a giddy voice.

"Right…" I reply, fearing for my own sanity.

Ok, now that I have scared the sh*t out if AV, let's get down to business.

/At that moment a bazooka is heard in the distance as I cackle evilly/

In this thing labelled 'PT'S Thing Of Comedy ' I/we shall be writing down lists, jotting down ideas and pretty much am using this as a notepad/journal (Men don't need diaries!)

If you want to know how that turns out, read Residentevil654's fic titled: Harry Potter: Explorer Chronicles and Daxter's line in chapter 14.

So yeah, where was I? This will be my notepad/journal (NOT DIARY) of my stories and ideas. I got this idea from DZ2 and his story/thingy magigy thing 'DZ2'S DEN OF DELIGHTS.' It's good, check it out, I command you! And if you don't, I'll let the Joker on you.

/In the background is Joker on a burning building with news crews everywhere and helicopters. He is using his bazooka whilst waving at you. You now feel terrified/

Yeah, thought so!

Anyway, I hope you are well, if not then get better and of course, RANDOM GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Insert 11 Doctor's theme.*

"P*ss off AV!" I say and then shout for Joker who comes running.

Anyway, for real now goodbye and see ya lata!

/In the distance is AV getting chased by the Joker, who has a shovel/

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

PT's Thing Of Comedy

Hello fanfiction! This is me, PT, updating the journal. This is because I have a few story ideas that I don't think I'll be able to do justice. You ready?

Idea 1: Voldemort kills Harry at Godric's Hollow. Not just a one-shot, but a FULL story about the war after the Potter's are killed. There are so many possibilities, like the reactions of Dumbledore and the order, Sirius' could-be imprisonment and how Harry's death could effect it, and how long until Voldemort wins. Because, the prophecy states that Voldemort can't be killed for good (if that's what you take as 'vanquished'). It doesn't state that the war can't be lost, or they could be losing badly, or even Voldemort couldn't lose his body. If you decide to do this because of me, all I ask is that you give me a bit of credit.

Idea 2: LOADS of stories based on The Santi's Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived. (Note based.) I've had this idea for a few months now. Harry, at Durmstrang gets sent back in time, becomes Merlin, Slytherin or Gryffindor, continuously battles Dark Lords, blah, blah, blah. I know it's a Gary Stu, but in the hands of someone like, ironically, Santi, I believe that the story could be very engaging. Like the last idea, give me credit, and if you need any help with characters and enemies, let me know. In fact, if you need help with any fic, just PM me!

*Fame grabbing old*-

AV! HOW YA DOIN' OLD MATE?! :)

It's been what, 9 months since the last update.

*Next time make it 12*

Idea 3: Harry is Batman. Just that!

That's a year, which reminds me:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

... Ignore that literacy problem


End file.
